H3ABioNet Project Summary H3ABioNet, a pan African bioinformatics network for H3Africa, had the enormous task of building bioinformatics capacity for genomics research against a backdrop of high disease burden, limited resources, poor internet and a large gap in bioinformatics skills in Africa. Despite these challenges, the network achieved a number of successes by building computing infrastructure and associated skills, developing and facilitating access to analysis tools, and implementing a comprehensive training programme. In the next phase, H3ABioNet will extend these activities more broadly to develop a robust and innovative informatics network that addresses the complex needs of genomics researchers from clinical and biological data collection to genomic data generation and analysis and ultimately to impactful translation health research. The network will be the H3Africa data coordinating centre, hosting the data prior to submission to public repositories and providing access to data in line with the needs and consent of PIs and participants. It will ensure that data is quality controlled, standardized and interoperable. In order to facilitate adequate exploitation of genomic data, H3ABioNet will improve the user experience with genomics tools, adapting them, where necessary, for African data. The network will also go beyond this by seeking innovative data integration and translational solutions to enable comprehensive systems level analysis of diseases to ensure African scientists not only remain internationally competitive, but lead the way in translational research with tangible benefits for patients. The informatics infrastructure will be implemented through eight work packages: 1) Health Informatics; 2) Data and standards; 3) Databases and resources; 4) Pipelines and Computing; 5) Tool Development; 6) Integration; 7) Training; and 8) Sustainability, Outreach and Development. A ninth, cross-cutting activity, will be H3Africa project and Coordinating Center support in data analysis and the use of the infrastructure developed. H3ABioNet will reach out to all members of the H3Africa consortium and beyond to ensure maximum utilization of our resources and to transfer skills across the continent. It will develop the next generation of African scientists who have multidisciplinary skills and the capacity to successfully attract research funding. Links with national and international organisations and networks will ensure that these scientists remain on the cutting edge of genomics and are well placed for future realisation of precision medicine.